Pantera
Pantera is an american groove/heavy metal band. History The band was originally named Pantera's Metal Magic and consisted of Vinnie Paul Abbott on drums, Dimebag Darrell Abbott (called Diamond Darrell at that time) on guitar, Donnie Hart on vocals, Terry Glaze on guitar, and Tommy Bradford on bass. In 1982, the band was renamed Pantera in order to shorten the name and to settle an agreement between all band members. Hart left the band because he did not agree with the band's ethics and Glaze became the group's vocalist, leaving Darrell as the solo guitarist. Later that year Bradford also departed and was replaced by Rex Brown (then known as Rexx Rocker). Pantera became an underground favorite, though its regional tours in this era never took them beyond Texas, Oklahoma, and Louisiana. The band began supporting fellow heavy metal acts such as Stryper, Dokken, and Quiet Riot, who in turn promoted Pantera's debut, Metal Magic. Metal Magic was released on the band's record label of the same name in 1983 and produced by the Abbott brothers' father, Jerry Abbott (referred to as "The Eldn"), at Pantego Studios. The following year, Pantera released its second album, Projects in the Jungle. Though still very much a glam metal album, the band members crafted songs that had less overbearing melodic influences than songs from Metal Magic. Another change was Terry Glaze's name, as he was henceforth credited as "Terrence Lee". In addition, a music video for the album's lead track, "All Over Tonight", was eventually created. Projects in the Jungle was also released on the band's independent Metal Magic Records label and produced by Jerry Abbott. In 1985, Pantera again released a full-length album on Metal Magic Records, entitled I Am the Night. As with Projects in the Jungle, this album saw Pantera's sound becoming heavier (though still rooted in glam metal), and the heavy metal press took more notice of the band. Because of poor distribution, I Am the Night was a costly album to many fans. Around 25,000 copies of I Am the Night were sold. Pantera's second music video was produced for the track "Hot and Heavy". Anselmo's induction (1987–1989) 1986 and 1987 saw the release of several landmark thrash metal albums that would prove influential to Pantera's developing musical style. Among the most prominent of these were Metallica's Master of Puppets, Slayer's Reign in Blood, Anthrax's Among the Living and Megadeth's Peace Sells... but Who's Buying? Terrence Lee's glam approach did not fit the band's new outlook and he and the other members parted ways, beginning the search for his replacement. Terrence then went on to form rock group, Lord Tracy. The band went through temporary vocalists Rick Mythiasin, Dave Peacock and Matt L’Amour before eventually discovering New Orleans native Phil Anselmo in 1987. Anselmo had previously been the vocalist for the bands Samhain (not to be confused with Glenn Danzig's band of the same name) and Razorwhite. Upon playing with Pantera, Anselmo immediately clicked with the other three members. More than just the band's image was changing, however. In 1988, Pantera released its first album with Anselmo, entitled Power Metal. By far the band's heaviest album at this point, Power Metal was a mix of 1980s hard rock and thrash metal, sometimes blending both styles in a single song. Complementing the band's new sonic approach was Anselmo's harder-edged vocals compared to those of Terrence Lee. After the release of Power Metal, the band members decided to seriously reconsider their glam metal sound and image. Referring to the band's spandex appearance, Vinnie Paul remarked at a band meeting that "These magic clothes don't play music; we do. Let's just go out there and be comfortable—jeans, t-shirt, whatever—and see where it goes." As with the previous three 1980s albums, Power Metal was released on Metal Magic Records. Power Metal began to reflect the characteristic sound of later Pantera, though it still contained many elements of 1980s glam metal. The band members would later ignore their independent releases, including Power Metal, as they sculpted a new, heavier image to accompany their developing "groove" sound. Their four independent albums are not listed on the band's official website and have become hard-to-find collector's items. ''Cowboys from Hell'' (1989–1991) Shortly after Power Metal was released, "Diamond Darrell", as he was then known, auditioned for Megadeth's vacant guitarist slot, and was invited to join the band. Darrell insisted his brother, bandmate Vinnie Paul, be included, but because Megadeth frontman Dave Mustaine had already hired a drummer, Nick Menza, Darrell declined and Mustaine instead decided on Marty Friedman. The Abbott brothers refocused their attention on Pantera, and in 1989 they were given their first shot at commercial success. 1989 was also when the band formed their relationship with Walter O'Brien at Concrete Management (the management arm of Concrete Marketing), who remained their manager until they disbanded in 2003. After being turned down "28 times by every major label on the face of the Earth", Atco Records representatives Mark Ross and Stevenson Eugenio were asked by their boss Derek Shulman, who was interested in signing Pantera, to see the band perform after Hurricane Hugo stranded them in Texas. Ross was so impressed by the band's performance that he called his boss that night, suggesting that Pantera be signed to the label. Atco Records accepted, and at the close of 1989, the band recorded its major label debut at Pantego Studios. Band members ;Final lineup * Dimebag Darrell – guitar, backing vocals (1981–2003) * Vinnie Paul – drums (1981–2003) * Rex Brown – bass guitar, backing vocals (1982–2003) * Phil Anselmo – lead vocals (1986–2003) ;Previous members * Terry Glaze – rhythm guitar (1981–1982), lead vocals (1982–1986) * Tommy Bradford – bass (1981–1982) * Donnie Hart – lead vocals (1981–1982) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/2003 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1981 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1982 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:lines value:black legend:Studio albums LineData = at:06/10/1983 color:black layer:back at:07/27/1984 color:black layer:back at:08/16/1985 color:black layer:back at:06/24/1988 color:black layer:back at:07/24/1990 color:black layer:back at:02/10/1992 color:black layer:back at:03/22/1994 color:black layer:back at:05/07/1996 color:black layer:back at:03/14/2000 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Dimebag text:"Dimebag Darrell" bar:Vinnie text:"Vinnie Paul" bar:Bradford text:"Tommy Bradford" bar:Rex text:"Rex Brown" bar:Hart text:"Donnie Hart" bar:Glaze text:"Terry Glaze" bar:Matt text:"Matt L'Amour" bar:Peacock text:"David Peacock" bar:Rick text:"Rick Mythiasin" bar:Anselmo text:"Phil Anselmo" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Dimebag from:01/01/1981 till:end color:guitar bar:Vinnie from:01/01/1981 till:end color:drums bar:Bradford from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1982 color:bass bar:Rex from:01/01/1982 till:end color:bass bar:Hart from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1982 color:vocals bar:Glaze from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1982 color:guitar bar:Glaze from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1986 color:vocals bar:Anselmo from:01/01/1986 till:end color:vocals Category:Bands Category:Heavy metal musical groups Category:American alternative metal musical groups Category:Groove metal groups